


【带卡/战后if】What happened in Vegas

by frozenfish



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Face-Fucking, Hatake Kakashi has a Vulva, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Uchiha Obito Lives
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenfish/pseuds/frozenfish
Summary: “你尝起来像是活着的，”蒙在对方嘴唇上的面罩被顶起一小块，似乎真的能隔着过滤层舔出什么生动的滋味来，“我希望你是活着的。”
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 8





	【带卡/战后if】What happened in Vegas

每年这个季节，阳光总是最浓郁的：它们被夹在窗栏间碾开，在地上碎成更整齐的块状。如今，曾坐落于各国边境地带的安全屋已所剩无几，为数不多幸存的被改装成私人旅店。当跃动的光斑由淡金逐渐发酵出凝固的橙红后，蛰伏在檐下的霓虹灯招牌便成了潜伏于沼泽下的暧昧鬼火。  
即使是在和平年代，来自世界各处的三教九流依然视其为某种秘而不宣的避难所，并以此结成了某种松散且不牢靠的联盟：每天有成打穿着奇装异服的人顶着颜色迥异的头发，面具和妆面来来往往，甚至还发展出了某种流行——在这个每一寸都被混合酒精、违禁药品和皮肉交易从里到外腌渍透的地下世界里，很少有人会较真到挑剔这种模仿秀是否太过蹩脚。  
但是又有谁能说得准呢？也许你还真的能从这个光怪陆离的角落里搞到一点真货。  
“你的热情是应该留给活人的，六代目火影——”带着橘色漩涡面具的男人背靠着门板，他的手指陷进一团流淌的银雾，半勃的阴茎划过盖在下面的暗色布料，把黏在上面的浊液抹开，“而不是从地底爬出来的死人。”  
“你尝起来像是活着的，”蒙在对方嘴唇上的面罩被顶起一小块，似乎真的能隔着过滤层舔出什么生动的滋味来，“我希望你是活着的。”  
他的最后半句请求混合着唾液被重新塞回喉咙里，很快压缩成细碎的呜咽。挂在发梢里的手指终于落到被拦腰截断的左眉上，沿着那道浅色的疤痕向底下的眉弓用力，涌动的查克拉自二人相接的地方蔓延：六代目左眼的虹膜开始变形，由中心瞳孔分裂出的三枚勾玉开始慢慢在不断扩散的猩红色中旋转起来。  
“小心，”被死神一脚从净土踹回来的恶鬼发出干涩的笑声，“别许错了愿。”  
“那么，”六代目用两根指头松松地半绕住怼在脸颊上的性器，然后开始隔着面罩小口小口地吮吸前端的马眼，“把它当成命令好了。”  
“跪在地上含着鸡巴的人可不是我——”面具男卡住对方的下巴向前顶胯，把自己的阴茎重新填进潮热的口腔，“所以闭嘴，卡卡西，给我好好舔干净它。你总该比走廊上那些戴着廉价银色假发的小毛孩表现得更出色。”  
他重新攥住那团影影绰绰的银雾，这一回它没有散开，而是分成无数细碎的发丝缠绕在厚帆布手套上，扑簌簌的动静融进湿漉漉的鼻音里。对方灼热的粘膜隔着织物紧挨挨地绞上来，快意像流动的火焰一样从他的小腹向上涌动，有那么一瞬间，他开始怀疑这一切不过又是一次逼真的颅内幻想：他的肉体仍然是散落在辉夜制造出的超重力空间里的无数个碎片，失去载体的写轮眼瞳力混合着一小部分灵魂顺着惯性重新回流到它们曾经的宿主身上——起初还尚可以假装是酒精和药片导致的临时虚像，然后这种臆梦逐渐延伸成随机发动的神威，单方面的幻想迅速发展成某种诡异的和奸——苍白的手指从柔软的腋窝间抽离，向下避开腕部新鲜的结痂，探进浅灰色的毛发。沉甸甸的欲望啃噬着最先长好的痛觉神经，从不存在的声带间冲出低低的咆哮——  
“带土，带土，带土……”他的名字接连不断地从滚烫的喘息间滚落下来，对方露在手套外面的半截指头犹豫地攀上他的手腕，沿着义体坑坑洼洼的接缝向里摸索，最后怯怯地滞在小臂内侧，在他们的皮肤毫无保留地贴合瞬间，那些如同融化蜡滴般的含混音节也跟着被烙了进去。  
“起来，卡卡西，”感官负荷的失控让他的动作忽然急切起来。这一切是真的，必须得是真的，他碰到的的的确确是温热柔软的皮肤，而不是干冷破碎的骨灰：即便是柱间细胞的修复能力在极端环境下也会被大幅度削弱——曾经有无数次他追随着对方的动作，最终触碰到的仅仅是半截正在被重新塑形的骨头和血管，“起，来。”  
让我摸摸你。  
“可不可以…”对方的声音闷闷地捂在大腿两侧的衣料里，苍白的手指似乎是想要去够那只橙色的面具，“我想看看你。”  
屋外灯牌的红光自缝隙间潜入，将他们浸泡进某种暧昧而不祥的范围。带土的大臂嵌入卡卡西的腋下，几乎把对方整个从地上抄起来。在两人踉跄着后退的同时，后者顺势拽掉了前者的手套，他的视线短暂地被染成粉色的白绝体完全占据，湿润的面罩紧跟着从脸上剥离。突然的暴露让卡卡西下意识松手进行格挡，这个失误导致他们双双失去重心，用力撞向身后的墙体。一大块泥灰砸在地上，升腾起白色的烟雾，带土的拇指碰到两瓣温热的软肉，卡卡西从他的关节上尝到霉菌和精液的腥味。  
“我不效忠于任何影，也不听从任何命令，卡卡西。所以你最好能想出点好理由，”从面具的塑料壳子后面传来滚烫的喘息，又或者这只是他自己的问题——一切都变得过于灼热而混乱，“我这儿忙正事呢。”  
带土的“正事”似乎是指把卡卡西掼到任何一张还算过得去的平面上：他在柜子前搞丢了自己的一只鞋，御神袍宽大的袖口挂在把手上带着他们原地转了半周，借着惯性又跌跌撞撞地甩到窗台前。带土手臂向下环住卡卡西的大腿把他抱到狭长的边檐，对方的手腕也因此从他另一只掌心间滑脱，还未来得及触及面具又骤然落了回去——被冷风吹得酥脆的玻璃在帘子后面发出危险的呻吟，头顶的拉环窸窸窣窣地向两边分开——带土握住卡卡西的侧腰，那里的肌肉似乎终于肯积累起一层薄薄的脂肪，几乎是一按上去就软绵绵地陷出一个印子。街外迷离的光影沿着豁口悉数倾泻，把他们切割成迥异的色块。  
骤然流进来的灯火比贴在后背上的冰凉窗户更叫卡卡西胆战，他不大情愿地腾出手去够那片廉价的碎花布，同时试图用膝盖抵消带土的钳制：对方的重心开始向后偏移，然而过长的衣摆再次将他们的小腿肚子打结成一块，带土搂着他的背把他重新举起来，两个人重叠成一个不断摇晃的滑稽剪影。在他即将离开窗台之前，卡卡西的胳膊同它的目标堪堪错开，最后挥倒了一只廉价的花瓶，那些仿水晶的残片被带土的靴底碾成更细碎的粉末：唰哒！游离的斑点连成流畅的光带——嘎吱！笨重的高脚凳在地上剐出一条黑纹路——嘶啦！裹在带土左臂上的袖子被扯出一大块裂口，露出底下大片结实的胸肌——卡卡西攥着一小截松松垮垮的麻布，饥饿让他的牙齿隐隐作痒——然后他被用力摔进一张方几，年长的木头颤巍巍地打着哆嗦，勇敢地承担起两个成年男子的体重。  
在对方俯压下来之前，卡卡西挂在他臂弯上的小腿向上来回甩动了两下。再垂下的时候，那只橙色的面具正挂在他光裸的脚踝晃荡。有那么一瞬间，空气里似乎只剩下两只写轮眼疯狂旋转的动静，紧跟着断片的喘息声重新接上，卡卡西挣扎着从堆叠的布料中半坐起来，他们的牙齿互相磨蹭出血味，凶狠而潦草——实在算不上什么很得体的亲吻。  
“你都看到了，”卡卡西低低地抽气，过于迫切的情绪让他的声线听起来陌生而遥远，“你都知——”  
他的喉咙被人捏住了，那些柔软脆弱的组织驯服地蜷缩进带土的掌心里。然后卡卡西的手也加了进来，同覆盖在脖颈上的拇指与食指重叠，交互发力——“你，都，知，道，的。”  
他的脸因为缺氧开始充血，被压迫的脉搏向上撞击，隆隆的轰鸣沿着皮肉同时敲打着两个人的心脏。  
屋外游走的霓虹灯笼罩下来：蓝，白，红。  
“是，我都看到了，”带土听起来似乎也要窒息了，他凑近对方的耳朵发出嘶嘶的低语，“而且我他妈地都能从你两腿间闻出来了。”  
蛰伏在他掌心下的软骨轻轻跃动了几下，“那么——求你。”  
即使卡卡西现在的下肢比几年前的看起来丰腴了不少，他的脚踝还是细细瘦瘦的老样子。带土单手圈住那两只脚腕向前提了提，让卡卡西的小腿肚子搁在自己的右肩上，而后向下摸了摸盖在对方胯部的布料，即使隔着两层也能感受到一点粘稠的潮意。他掂量了一下，重新去拉卡卡西的腕子，让它们老老实实地待在打好结的袖子里。  
“规矩点，”他漫不经心地对那块色泽稍微较深的水渍拍了拍，接着扒住两边的织物沿着接缝把它们撕开，“我不会动御神袍的，保准完事以后它还是干干净净的——你也不想把它挣开线，对吧？这针脚看起来挺脆弱的。”  
卡卡西的底衣不出所料地依然是那件老式的无袖高领连体衣，胯间的部分已经完全被润开。带土勾起那一小条黑布，就着滑腻的手感向下把它拨拢到中间，陷进两瓣臀肉里。窗外的广告牌又更新了一轮，莹莹的冷光在对方的皮肤上叠出粼粼的水纹，和他们共享视觉时在浴室镜子里看到的一模一样，很难说得清那究竟是谁的欲望。  
第一巴掌扇下去时带出的尖叫多半是出于惊讶而非疼痛。带土很快意识到那对举起来的大腿挡住了身下人的大半张脸，忽然间，仅仅是感受软乎乎的肉体和压抑的喘息显得太过寡淡了——他把卡卡西的腿肚子过到左肩，接着前臂发力，几乎要把对方的膝盖也给按进堆压在胸脯上的浅色布料里。卡卡西的眉头在每一次击打落下前会小幅度地塌陷一下，带土觉得怪可爱的——他的掌心在半麻木和半灼烧的状态间来回切换，然后又沾上了点凉凉的湿意——卡卡西的脸在那一瞬间似乎靠得特别地近，近到带土能从对方的皮肤上听见自己渐强的呼吸，以及小半截吐出来的舌头，飞快地在他唇上的伤疤上扫了一下：可能还是害羞的，但是在带土眼里更像是在挑衅。他们的嘴唇第二次相接，带土即将落下的巴掌变了路线，向上敲了敲那两瓣泡发的，就软肉着那里的淫水湿漉漉的抹开，按在底下红肿的臀瓣上。这种反常的缠绵彻底击垮了卡卡西的防线，他张开嘴，未出声的抗议全部被对方的舌头吞掉。带土的指头很轻松地滑进他的阴道，引导里面的东西悉数滑向下面的后穴，就着这点润滑开始重新扩张。  
横亘在他腹部里的火苗灼热得甚至有点开始发冷。  
“神啊，”卡卡西意识到自己正在小幅度地扭腰，好让带土胯上鼓起的那一包换着角度打在自己的屁股上，“就这样操进来——不管哪一个都好——操进来——”  
这一回对方没等到他把恳求说完。他们最后从方几挪向咯吱作响的弹簧床，卡卡西半跪在带土的大腿上，屁眼里塞着他的鸡儿，滚热的臀肉颠得起浪，被掌掴的部位在他们每一次相互迎合的动作间都会用力蹭过身下弯弯曲曲的黑色体毛，酥麻的疼痛牵动着肠道一并夹紧，从他的鼻腔里榨出更新鲜的呻吟。带土的巴掌沿着鼓起来的大腿肉向上，最后在胯骨处安了家，似乎打定主意不准备去碰对方前端湿漉漉的器官，由着卡卡西东倒西歪地半塌着腰拿那处蹭他的腹肌，稀薄的滑液很快干掉，来不及完全冷却又再次被温热地磨开。  
他在等——等待什么？带土自己也说不清楚了。  
“卡卡西，”他过了一会儿才意识到这是自己的声音，正在进行一种意味不明的重复动作，“卡卡西，卡卡西……”  
“摸摸我，”卡卡西被桎梏住的胳膊抵在带土的胸膛上，这是他目前能做出的拥抱模拟的极限，“你摸摸我吧。”  
带土圈着他的腰让对方重新跌坐回去，接着用拇指抵住他的阴蒂。卡卡西发出一声低低的哽咽，他的后穴正在被灌满，阴道还在徒劳地剧烈收缩，那种空虚在一瞬间让他感到悬空的恐惧，淤积在小肚子里的高潮短暂地下沉了一下，然后一同炸开，呛得他眼前发黑。  
他们就这样对坐了片刻。卡卡西努力试图借着有限的光源好好打量带土的脸，但是他的情绪总是把他好不容易聚焦起来的视线冲散，最后他低头用牙齿解开御神袍上的结，将袍子拉过头顶，随手丢在地上，让它去和那只被冷落的面具作伴。带土的脸上还印着两团潮红，这使他看起来鲜活了很多。  
卡卡西活动了几下僵硬的关节，小心翼翼地从带土的胯上爬下来，对方拽过一个枕头，在床上翻了个身。卡卡西展开四肢，贴着墙角也躺了下来，堵在肠道里的精液让一切变得过于湿滑，但是他脑子里此刻正盘旋着其他念头。  
“你可以和我一起回去的，”他冲着发霉的墙壁说，“我可以说服那些人——你知道的，大筒木——”  
对方回敬了一声短促的鼻音。卡卡西知趣地闭上嘴。  
“你倒的确舍得让我为了小行星撞地球这档子虚无缥缈的理由活下来——我不归附于任何影，没有人能审判我——就连死神都拒绝让我进入净土，”半晌后带土闷闷地说，“卡卡西，你就只能做到这种程度吗？不是早就说了吗——我都看到了。”  
“你说过你不听命于任何人——那么，”六代目火影试图说服自己对墙上的一块污渍感兴趣，“如果是一个婊子的请求呢？”  
“留下来吧。”  
从背后传来一点被褥的动静，卡卡西也跟着翻了个身——带土似乎没有料到这一出，两人对视的同时，这个从地狱爬出来的忍者看起来甚至有那么一点点局促。他慢慢地伸出一条胳膊，卡卡西眨了眨眼睛，然后慢慢地挪蹭过去，小心翼翼地把脑袋枕在上面。  
“仅限今晚。”对方在他的头发沾到皮肤的瞬间就合上了眼睛，似乎生怕方才的一切会又乱套似的。  
卡卡西醒来的时候带土已经离开了，连带着他的帆布手套和漩涡面具一起消失得无影无踪——这是可以预见的，他毕竟是个说到做到的人。  
走廊上还游荡着几个带着银色假发的毛小子，其中一个正忙不迭地把手伸到别人的裤裆里，甚至还找出了一点空隙朝卡卡西抛了个媚眼。  
“不用找零了。”卡卡西朝前台点点头，从屋外灌进来的寒风瞬间将屋内那点暖气吞噬得一干二净。这时候他的左眼忽然突突跳了两下，卡卡西借着门上的玻璃打量着，不出意料地从里面看到一闪而过的猩红。  
“后会有期。”他叹了口气，然后走出旅店。


End file.
